Everest's Christmas Carol/Part 6: Everest Saves Christmas
Recap from last part: Everest is visited by the spirit of Cosmos. She shows her the future. In the future, Everest died of sorrow and her PAW has changed its effects to negative. Her pup pals feel sad and depressed in the future, and have no puppies of their own. Everest decides to change for the better of everyone, including herself. Cosmos then shows her that a Miracle Wish is by her bed. Everest realizes that it's almost Christmas morning and must get it to Tails before then. Cosmos disappears and Everest hurries to save Tails' life. The Miracle Wish (Everest runs out the red house and hurries over to the Magical World Hospital) (She realizes she won't make it in time) (She sees Rainbow Dash sleeping and walks over) Everest: Rainbow! Wake up! Rainbow Dash: Huh? What? Everest: No time to explain! Can you get to the hospital, fast? I need to get there before morning! Rainbow Dash: You bet! Hop on! (Everest hops on Rainbow's back and she flies off) (They make it to the hospital) (Everest hops off) Everest: Thanks, Rainbow! Merry Christmas! (She runs in) (Inside, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and Sonic are waiting outside Tails' room) (Giselle walks out of Tails' room) Sonic: How is he? (Giselle looks really sad) Giselle: He's going at dawn. (Amy Rose starts to cry and Knuckles hangs his head) (Cream and Charmy hug each other in sadness) Sonic, he wants you to spend his last moments with him. (Sonic walks in the room) (Tails is in his bed) Tails: *labored breathing* Sonic.... Sonic: Tails.... please don't.... Tails: I.... can't... (He closes his eyes) (Outside the room, Everest runs over to the room and runs in) Sonic: Everest!? (Everest jumps in the bed and places the jar down) Everest: I found a Miracle Wish. This will save him. (Sonic opens the jar and Everest closes her eyes) Miracle Wish.... please grant my wish.... I wish that this kit's life will be saved so he can live on. (The light flies out of the jar and surrounds Tails and disappears) (After a long pause) (Tails opens his eyes, he looks healthy) Tails: Sonic? Everest? Sonic: Tails! (Tails gets up and removes the bandages on his head and leg) Tails: I feel all better! (Sonic hugs him) Sonic: Tails! I'm glad you're okay! Everest: I think I'll leave you guys alone. (She walks out) Guys, he's back! (They all feel so happy) (They, except Giselle, run in) Giselle: Thank you, Everest! You even found a Miracle Wish. (Everest, smiles brightly) Everest: I'm glad I could help. Now I have other things to do. Giselle: But it's still night. Everest: I have to get my magic of love... (She walks off) True Love (Everest is neat the Miraville Square) (She hears a voice) (See When Christmas Comes to Town) Matt: My name's Matt. What's yours? Everest: I'm Everest. Matt: I never felt so happy. Everest: Me neither. (The sun begins to rise) Merry Christmas, Matt. Matt: Merry Christmas, Everest. (They both nudge each other) Everest: *narrating* Yes, I never met a pup like him. He was so kind, and he felt the same way I did. Now, we know we'll feel sad in our lives, but we wouldn't ever feel depressed again. Matt: Come on, Everest. Let's go spread Christmas Joy. Everest: *not narrating* Okay! Christmastime (They run into the square and shout) Matt and Everest: Merry Christmas everyone! (All the friends come out of the houses and wake up) (The two both smile) (Later that day, everyone spends Christmas Day together) (See That's What I Love About Christmas (reprise)) (Both Everest and Matt eat their liver-chip cookie halves) Matt: Everest? Everest: Yeah? Matt: This is the best Christmas ever. Everest: So will every other Christmas afterwards. (Tails flies over) Tails: And God bless us everyone! Everest: Yeah. Matt: For sure. (From the trees) (The Spirits of Makalu, Everest's Dad, Aeris, Oracion, and Cosmos watch them and smile as they fade away in sparkles) {The End} (click here for the epilogue) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies